Sauvez les personnages de fiction
by Racoonims
Summary: /en pause /Gwen est une fangirl . Elle mène une petite vie simple, jusqu'au jour où elle apprend qu'elle est censée sauver ses personnages de fiction préférés . Aucun lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow tout le monde ! Cette fanfiction est la première fanfiction longue publiée sur ce compte, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Le rythme de publication ne sera pas régulier, mais j'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance ! Gwen sera l'un des seuls personnages originaux de cette fic, même si vous pourrez voir des réferences directes à ma deuxième fanfiction longue ( Deux ans, sur le compte commun Emynim ) . En parlant de réferences, il y en aura partout -surtout pour les fans de SLG et WTC, là vous serez servis !- . Ce chapitre est assez court mais c'est le prologue, les suivants seront plus longs . Bref, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse commencer la fic ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, et je vous laisse pour de vrai après x) Dans cette fic, ça va méchamment spoiler . Je dirais à peu près si les spoils sont gros ou pas, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ! ( Quel proverbe pourri pour terminer une intro !)**

* * *

Gwen éclata de rire après l'annonce de la voix robotisée .

\- Moi, la sauveuse ?

\- Tout à fait mademoiselle . Les personnages de fiction courent à leur perte, et vous avez été choisie, parmi toutes les fangirls, pour les sauver .

La jeune fille leva un sourcil .

\- Okay, j'ai du passer trop de temps à lire des fanfictions et les délires des autres fangirls se sont incrustés dans mon cerveau . Tout ça ira sans doute mieux après une thérapie de dix ans chez un psychologue ...

\- Vous avez été choisie car vous êtes la fangirl la plus compétente du domaine . Nous avons etudié votre historique de lecture et vos fanfictions, et nous en avons déduit qu'en plus d'être une grosse perverse, vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux .

\- Putain, j'étais sûre d'avoir effacé mon historique ...

La voix robotique émit un son étrange, et s'ouvrit en deux .

\- N'attendons pas plus et allez sauver vos personnages de fiction préférés .

\- Hé, attendez ! Je ne sais même pas comment faire, et puis j'ai même pas envie de faire ça moi !

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de rencontrer vos idoles ?

Gwen éclata de rire .

\- Bien sur, ce qui me tente moins c'est de subir la torture de Bellatrix Lestrange, de finir dans la cave du Patron, d'être l'esclave de Bill Cipher ou je ne sais quoi d'autre !

\- Processus d'activation du transport activé .

\- Attends R2D2, je ne sais même pas où tu m'envoies !

Elle commença à paniquer en voyant une barre bleue s'afficher sur l'écran de la machine .

\- Processus d'activation du transport terminé . Vous êtes à présent prête à être envoyée dans le monde de la fiction .

\- Le monde de la fiction ? Je ne suis pas consentante !

\- Au revoir, humaine !


	2. After all this time ?

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre n°1, en espèrant qu'il vous plaise ! **Aujourd'hui, ça spoile la fin d'Harry Potter !**

* * *

La pièce s'assombrit d'un coup, faisant encore plus crier l'adolescente . Elle tapa du pied par terre en s'exclamant :

\- Je suis mineure vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de mes parents !

Elle commença à paniquer en se rendant compte qu'elle n'entendait pas la voix robotisée . La fangirl se pinça l'arête du nez pour se calmer et attendit que l'endroit où elle s'était retrouvée ne s'éclaircisse . Okay, un château ... Gwen se mit à réflechir à tous les fandoms dont elle faisait partie . Et évidemment, la voix ne lui avait rien laissé pour la contacter . A supposer que tout ceci ne soit pas un énorme délire causé par un trop plein de fanfictions ... Elle pouvait être à Winterfell, dans un Disney, à Poudlard, où même dans le chateau de Peach . Elle exclut directement cette dernière solution . Il faisait bien trop sombre pour ça ...

\- Calme-toi, Gwen, pour l'instant tu n'es pas coursée par Grippe-Sou ...

Elle frémit en se rappelant qu'elle devrait sans doute passer par les créatures de Stephen King, les ayant tous lu . Gwen arriva bientôt à l'entrée du chateau . C'est en franchissant la porte d'entrée qu'elle réalisa où elle était . Les tableaux au mur et la bonne humeur omniprésente ne mentaient pas . Il n'y avait pas de gardes de securité à Poudlard ?! Il faudrait qu'elle en touche un mot à Dumby ... A en juger par le nombre incroyable d'enfants agglutinés devant l'estrade, la Répartition était en cours . Elle passa sous la table des Poufsouffle, tentant de rester discrète . Peine perdue étant donné qu'elle se cogna la tête sous la table à mi-chemin après être foncée dans un nombre incalculable de robes de sorciers, qui prenaient toute la place . Le bruit de sa tête frappant le bois du meuble résonna dans toute la salle .

\- Putain ça fait mal !

Gwen mit une main sur sa bouche, se maudissant d'avoir crié . L'une des Poufsouffle se mit à hurler de terreur, et la fangirl sortit piteusement de sous la table . Niveau mission d'infiltration, on aura vu mieux ... Elle vit du coin de l'oeil Dumbledore s'approcher . Bien plus petit que dans les films ...

\- Mademoiselle ? Que faites vous ? D'où venez-vous ? Comment êtes vous arrivée ici ?

L'adolescente réflechit à toutes les fanfictions concernant un voyage dans le temps dans l'univers d'Harry Potter qu'elle avait pu lire, avant de sortir l'excuse lui paraissant la plus probable .

\- Je m'appelle ... Nina . Nina Potter, je suis la ... La future fille d'Harry Potter, et je viens du futur pour vous annoncer de bien tristes nouvelles .

Elle avait cru voir Denis Crivey, le petit frère de Colin Crivey dans la foule, ainsi que Luna à sa table, et en avait donc conclu que Harry se trouvait dans la salle à ce moment là . Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils .

\- Il est impossible de revenir dans le futur de plusieurs années, sinon nous aurions pu éviter ...

Il se racla la gorge, l'air mal à l'aise .

\- ... Beaucoup de choses .

\- Ah oui, en parlant de choses à éviter, je dois vous annoncer pas mal de choses à venir ! Merci pour la transition du coup !

Gwen passa sa main dans ses cheveux, effleurant au passage la bosse causée par la table en grimaçant .

\- Puis- je vous parler dans mon bureau ?

Elle se rendit alors compte que toute la salle la fixait, ce qui lui fit perdre son assurance . Elle tenta de reprendre contenance et leva le menton, cherchant Harry du regard dans la salle .

\- Tu es un Horcruxe, Harry .

\- Je suis un quoi ?

\- Je viens de t'épargner quelques années de galère et ... Aie !

Elle se mit à crier, Dumbledore lui ayant tiré les oreilles . Tiré les oreilles, sérieusement ?! Il était probablement l'un des sorciers les plus doués de sa génération, et il tirait les oreilles de ses élèves pour les punir ?! Elle se mit à crier, pendant qu'il l'entrainait hors de la salle :

\- Tu es un Horcruxe, Voldemort va te tendre un piège à la fin de ta cinquième année, ta mère a friendzoné Rogue et tu sors avec Ginny Weasley après la guerre . Oh, et Fred Weasley, tu vas mourir . Désolée !

Elle commença à paniquer lorsque le sorcier s'arrêta de marcher et fondit sur elle d'un air furieux .

\- Comment savez vous tout ça ?!

\- Vous allez rire, mais ...

L'adolescente n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait pu tenir tête à Dumbledore, mais bon ... Tout ceci était probablement une chimère, donc ...

\- Gwen, mission accomplie, retour au quartier géneral dans moins d'une minute .

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en entendant la voix robotisée tant attendue . Le sorcier leva la tête au plafond, comme possedé .

\- Mais que ...

\- Croyez le ou non mais je suis tout aussi perdue que vous ...

La pièce sombra à nouveau dans le noir et les hurlements du mage s'arrêtèrent brusquement .


	3. J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi !

**Hey, tout le monde ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas updaté cette fic, mais non, elle n'est pas abandonnée, loin de là ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, même si on ne voit aucun fandom, à part quelques références .**

 **Il n'y a donc aucun spoil dans ce chapitre, normalement, à part quelques noms de personnages, mais je ne dis rien sur eux ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, et bonnes fêtes à tous !**

* * *

La jeune fille se retrouva dans la même pièce qu'avant, et soupira .

\- Bienvenue, humaine !

\- Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas y aller, il me semble ...

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous êtes l'élue, la sauveuse .

Gwen leva un sourcil, fortement agacée .

\- Bon, écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous a mis cette idée dans la tête, mais je suis loin d'être un sauveuse ou je-ne-sais-quoi, les seules choses dans la vie dont je sois fière, c'est mes fanfictions et le fait d'avoir réussi à tenir deux nuits sans dormir, à faire un marathon Marvel pendant 53 heures . Donc, allez chercher une autre sauveuse . Je ne sais pas, moi, Katniss, Tris, Harry Potter, Ivy Westfall ... Vous avez l'embarras du choix ! Tout le monde, sauf moi .

\- Vous êtes l'élue .

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, décidant d'ignorer la voix robotique . Malheureusement, elle ne supportait pas la solitude, ni le silence, qui commençait à être oppressant . La fangirl se tourna alors vers l'endroit d'où émanait la voix .

\- Je peux vous appeler comment, au fait ?

\- Comme vous voulez .

\- Je peux vous appeler C3PO ?

La machine émit un léger BIP .

\- Comme vous voulez, humaine . Il doit s'agir d'une réference que je n'ai pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Vous pourriez arrêter de m'appeler humaine, s'il vous plait ? Gwen, ce serait super plutôt ...

\- Très bien, Gwen . Etes vous prête à retourner dans le monde de la fiction ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire moqueur .

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter de vous aider ? Vous m'avez kidnappée, et maintenant vous m'exploitez !

\- Ce n'est pas de l'exploitation, humaine . Vous jouez simplement votre rôle .

Elle leva une enième fois les yeux au ciel .

\- Quand est-ce-que je serais libre ?

\- Quand vous aurez sauvé tous vos fandoms .

\- Tous mes fandoms ? Mais vous vous rendez compte du nombre d'aller-retours que je vais devoir faire ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

Un grand silence s'abbatit dans la pièce, et Gwen soupira .

\- Bon, est-ce-que je peux choisir où je suis envoyée, cette fois ?

\- Je suis désolé, humaine, mais ... Je ne peux pas vous faire choisir .

\- Gwen . Pas humaine, encore une fois .

\- Désolé, Gwen, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure !

Elle émit ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un rire .

\- Je vais vous renvoyer .

\- Attendez, j'ai super mal à la tête !

\- Processus d'activation activé .


End file.
